Seeking Solace
by Azrael - the Dark Archangel
Summary: Roxas sat on the hill, the skeletal trees behind him swaying in the harsh, cold wind. Roxas didn’t notice. He was beyond noticing, beyond caring. All he could see was the letter. The letter that had torn his perfect world apart. Oneshot. AU.


A.N. This is a short one-shot written in response to the deviantart 100 Theme Challenge, theme number 5 - Seeking Solace. I hope you all enjoy.

Warnings: Akuroku flangst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kindgdom Hearts 2 or anything associated. They all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Roxas sat on the hill, the skeletal trees behind him swaying in the harsh, cold wind. Roxas didn't notice. He was beyond noticing, beyond caring. All he could see was the letter. The letter that had torn his perfect world apart. The young blond leaned back and stared up at the melancholy grey swirls of the clouds that covered the sky like a curtain of misery, but still all he could see was that one damned letter.

_Dear Mr. Harada,_

_We regret to inform you, that yesterday, 12th October 2001, your brother Sora Harada, committed suicide. Arrangements for the disposal of the body…_

And that was it. He'd refused to read any further. He'd simply handed it to Olette, stood up, and headed over to Riku's house so that at least he'd have someone who had cared for his brother to share his grief. How ironic, that he'd walked in and found that Riku had gone the same way, leaving only a note.

_Sora,_

_Take care of Kairi._

_Riku_

And that was the end of it. Like that, his brother, and his oldest friend were gone. Without even saying goodbye, leaving Roxas all alone to try to survive in a world where the light was gone and there was no point in living. At least he didn't have to deal with the funeral; Kairi, Olette and Naminé had decided to take care of that to 'reduce his stress levels' and 'help him cope'.

Roxas gave a bitter smile and lay back, closing his eyes. As gentle footsteps came from the bottom of the hill, he knew it was the only person who kept his life bearable. Axel. His best friend and crush for many years, though the redhead seemed oblivious to the latter. He kept his eyes closed as the footsteps grew louder and then opened them at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Roxas," his unusually subdued friend said, the normal exuberance in his voice barely noticeable.

Roxas gave him a small grin as the lanky redhead dropped down until he was sitting cross-legged on the ground, slinging a friendly arm around Roxas's shoulders.

Feeling the warmth of Axel's arm against his chilled shoulders, and knowing the red-head would never reciprocate his love, Roxas decided to ask Axel a question he'd been thinking about for a long time.

"Axel," he asked quietly, "What do you think it's like to commit suicide?"

Axel stared at him in alarm.

"Rox," he said, "I know it hurts going on like this, but please, don't give up on life."

Roxas looked at him sadly.

"Why not. No one would miss me."

Axel reached and shook him.

"That's not true," he shouted, "I would."

"Why do you even care," Roxas asked bitterly, "In fact, Axel, why the hell do you want me as a friend. I'm stubborn, I'm bitchy, I beat you up half the time, why the hell do you even care?"

"That all may be true, Roxas," Axel said sadly, "But you're also kind, and determined, and faithful, and beautiful, and," his voice trailed off, "You're the only person I've ever loved."

Roxas felt like he'd been punched in the stomach with this unexpected bit of news.

"What?"

Axel rolled his eyes before meeting Roxas's gaze, his eyes revealing that he was completely serious.

"I said," he said impatiently, "That I love you. L-O-V-E, got it memorized?"

As Roxas recoiled in shock and disbelief, Axel gave a bitter smile.

"Alright Rox, now you know, if you want you can freak out, and tell your parents and they'll freak out and we'll end up like Riku and Sora."

Axel raised a single eyebrow and gave a hollow chuckle at Roxas's surprise.

"Wasn't aware how close I was to them, were you Roxy?" He said before dropping the facade and sitting there, sorrow written all over his face.

"Well," he said sadly, refusing to meet Roxas's eyes, "I guess the ball is in your court now."

Roxas stared at him incredulously when he heard something he never thought that he'd hear. Axel was...crying? Suddenly filled with remorse for what he'd done to his best friend, Roxas reached out and pulled Axel into a hug, relaxing into the warmth of his body as long arms wrapped around him.

"Ummm, Ax?" He said hesitantly, "I kinda have a confession to make too." In response to Axel's raised eyebrow, he blushed. "I've had a crush on you since 5th grade.

Axel's smirked and began to laugh, before placing a finger under Roxas chin and tilting his face up, before bending down and softly kissing his blond-haired friend.

And as Roxas lay there, curled up in Axel's arms, warmth spreading through his body from his lips and no longer hollow inside for the first time in weeks, he realized what he'd been seeking all along, that he'd only just found in Axel's love.

He'd been seeking solace.

* * *

What do you think? Comments? Criticism? Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write faster.

Many thanks to Malik's Bunny Mika for beta-ing.


End file.
